


Fantasy

by Donya



Series: Dashingfrost [7]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dashingfrost - Freeform, Fandroki - Freeform, First Time, M/M, Smut, Sub Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Loki has a crush on Fandral. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

Unlike his brother, Loki was not sociable. People annoyed him, he said, although it was not always the case. Sometimes they just made him envious of their social skills. He thought he preferred his solitude but the truth was he was scared to let anyone know him better, that would suggest he was desperate for attention and Loki would not survive the shame of it.

Years passed, Loki devoted his time to magic. Days and nights spent in the library, one ancient book after another, practising new spells, Loki claimed it was much more rewarding and entertaining than being in a relationship. It sounded less pathetic than 'No one likes me'. The list of people not too fond of the younger prince was long and it included all of Thor's companions. Loki, jealous of Thor, saw them as enemies. Perhaps that was the reason why Loki became infatuated with Fandral- it was impossible to have that feeling returned.

Convinced he hid his feelings from everybody, Loki enjoyed glancing at Fandral to fill his imagination with images of the warrior. At night, before he fell asleep, Loki would fantasise about Fandral. Maybe all he craved was the physical contact, just to make sure it wasn't worth the effort. 

One night Loki sneaked out of his bedroom and tiptoed to Fandral's quarters. He planned to peak through the window in hope of seeing Fandral naked. That would certainly help him create more vivid scenarios. The night was moonless and awfully cold, Loki quickly regretted his idea, especially that the damned object of his affection did possess thick curtains. Loki stood by Fandral's door, unsure what to do. He didn't hear a sound and when a gloved hand covered his mouth, he jumped and cried out in panic. 

'Are you lost, my dear prince?' Fandral asked mockingly. Of course, he had just returned from the tavern, Loki should have known that. However, Loki's main concern at that moment was an embarrassing erection. He couldn't help it, being held and restrained by Fandral was enough to make him interested.

'Mh-hm,' he groaned when Fandral pulled him close and against his chest. Was it really happening or was is a realistic dream? Either way, Loki wished it would last.

'Let's go inside,' Fandral said and let go of Loki. The prince swayed, overwhelmed by the heat filling him from tip to toe. The promise of more touching in the privacy of Fandral's chamber was too tempting to refuse it. Even if it was difficult to walk while hiding a suggestive bulge in his breeches.

Before he took a proper look at the chamber, he was caught and thrown on the bed, Fandral followed him, his body pressed Loki to the mattress. Insincere struggle that followed stopped when Fandral gripped Loki's wrists, tightly and pinned them above his head. One of Loki's favourite sexual fantasies turned out to be not only delightful but also very effective- he cried out and came in his breeches, untouched. He expected taunts and laughter, what a shame, Fandral surely guessed what happened. To Loki's shock,when his limp body was turned and he faced Fandral, he saw true desire in the warrior's eyes, just like in his dreams.


End file.
